This invention relates to an article of furniture, and more particularly, a portable, adjustable height stool.
The present invention provides a portable stool which is collapsible to a closed position for use as a step stool for reaching high places or for use as a hassock, but which can be extended to normal height for use as a bar stool or seat. Since the stool is portable, it is ideal for picnics, the viewing of sporting events, or other outdoor activities.